


[ART] The Hunt Can Wait

by Artmetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Drawing, Fanart, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just this once, the hunt can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] The Hunt Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of [Dean/Castiel Secret Santa Exchange](http://deancas-xmas.livejournal.com).
> 
> Happy holidays! ^_^

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/deancas_xmasmod/23427325/19500/original.jpg)

  


End file.
